A New Alliance
by alchemistofplants
Summary: This story occurs after "A Brave New World" form Heroes and just at the end of the Avengers movie. Coulson is dead and Fury is looking for a way to revive him in the secretive sort. One-shot. Possible multi-shot. Please read and review.
1. A New Alliance

**Speaking**

_Thinking_

Disclaimer : I neither own Heroes nor Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.

* * *

A lone man stood in front of a dark boardroom. Looking out through one of the windows of said room, he quietly observed the city outside, filled with activity as if it was still in the middle of the day instead of near midnight. He looked out so intently that he never even notice someone had come into the room.

**Amazing isn't it. The tenacity of the human race. The drive that compels us all to rebuild all that has been destroyed. **She said, startling the lone man.

**I didn't call you here to discuss human nature, Angela. **The man snapped at the now known entity as Angela.

**True, Nicholas. I'd ask what you wanted but I can a hazard a guess, **said Angela fixing her stare at 'Nicholas', commonly known as Director Fury, Head of S.H.I.E.L.D.. **Coulson.**

**Yes. I need him alive. The world needs him alive. **He said returning her stare with a glare of his own.

**So, what do you expect us to do? **She said.

**Revive him. You have people that are capable of accomplishing such feats. **He said taking a step closer as if he hoped to intimidate her into complying.

**No. **She said looking him straight in the eye.

**What do you mean no? Have you forgotten our arrangement? Ever since that mess of a carnival you granddaughter caused, we had a deal. As long as 'The Company' helps us, S.H.I.E.L.D. will hide you as well as protect you. **He growled, angry at the thought of the woman in front of him that had the audacity to go back on the deal that was clearly in her favour.

**Don't you take that tone with me, Nicholas Fury. Who do you think funded the helicarrier you were so proudly using, as well as the three more on the way. Who did you think excavated your men from that sinkhole your experiments created? Why do you think the number of casualties were so low in both that incident as well as during the Chitauri Invasion. My people were the ones keeping the injuries to a minimum and making sure that none of your mess leaks out of the city. **She replied with righteous furybefore calming down. ** In any case, it is not that we don't want to, but we are unable to. The Sinkhole and the Chitauri Incident have depleted our Medical resources and all personnel capable of healing is currently incapacitated due to the large amount of work they have had to do in the short time span between the two incidents. By the time we are capable of doing something as complicated as reviving the dead, it would have already been too late for Coulson. I would suggest that you look elsewhere, preferably the Guest House.**

At her first statement, He felt somewhat disappointed at the prospect that His best agent would most likely stay dead but at the mention of the Guest House his gaze increased in its intensity. **And how did you know about the Guest House, it was scrubbed from the S.H.I.E.L.D. database.**

**Coulson approached one of our scientist when he was doing some of his GH trials. Although his brief experiments were unsuccessful, we have been experimenting with it after S.H.I.E.L.D. shut it down. **She said turning away from him and selecting a chair at the head of the boardroom table.

**You experimented with a project S.H.I.E.L.D. had shut down. **His tone showing how angry he was slowly growing at the woman's blatant disregard of him.

**Yes. Now do you want to know the results of these experiments or not? **She replied after rolling her eyes and looking at him as if he were some child who didn't understand what she was staying.

Huffing, he quickly took a seat at the table hoping to at least get some information on a way to revive one of his best agent.

Showing a brief smirk. She said **We have been able to stabilise the compound resulting in a faster healing rate as well as a slight healing factor in the subject and an extension in time before the various side effect set in which could be negated by the measure you have implemented before however the memories themselves are still a problem as it seems your technology is still unable to completely suppress them.**

**Whereas your personnel is able to do so completely, **he questioned.

**Of course. **Her smirk growing by the minute.

**What do you want, Angela?** His gaze turned hard mentally preparing himself for the demands that she would indubitably make.

Looking at him as if he were just a bug, she said **I only want 2 things, The Index and of course, a specific directive in the event should either you or S.H.I.E.L.D. fall. The Index is already unofficially in our control as that agent of yours is merely a figurehead. Everything that goes on in that place goes through us first before that agent of yours even gets a whiff of it, so making it official by making that agent of yours merely a liaison to us is a hardly an effort. **At this, her smirk grew even more.

Angry at the fact that agent in charge of the Index was so incompetent so as to allow the entire division to fall into the hands of someone else, even a supposed ally, He gritted his teeth and spat, **Fine, the Index is yours. What sort of directive do you want?**

**My my, so eager to make deals are we. **She said, taking a folder out and passing it to him. **You will find the specifics in that file. **

Picking it up, he quickly flipped through the file and read the directive that was part of her demands. **You can't be serious.**

**Take note, that it will only occur with either your death or the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D., and that a key will be provided as soon as a vault for everything that mentions the Company as well as every 0-8-4 and technology that would be harmful if leaked into the world or the black market is built. The specifications for the vault, which includes a complete nullification package that will deny access to anyone without a key, is contained in the file and that is the only copy. When it is built, all copies of said specifications will be destroyed and all memories regarding it will be erased except for the Company Council, of which, don't worry, I will not be apart of. **She said trying to dissuade his reluctance. **That key will be the only way to get into said facility and it can be disguised as anything you want.**

**And what is to stop you from simply taking classified S.H.I.E.L.D. information after all this is done? **He questioned.

**Nicholas, have we ever lied to you? **She looked at him as if it were an unthinkable thing. ** Besides this is for our benefit as well as yours, as we will be able to see if your successor is worthy for us to continue an alliance. **She answered.

**Fine. We have a deal. **He said after a few minutes of silent contemplating about what was at stake here.

**Very well. Please move Agent Coulson to the Guest House and we will handle the rest. And by the way, I would take a closer look at your Agent Sitwell, something doesn't seem right with him. **She said standing up, extending her hand so as to shake his.

Shaking her hand, he growled, **make sure you keep your end of the deal, Angela. Or else you won't like what I will do to you.**

Giving him a lazy smile, she directed him out of the room. Quietly sitting back down on her chair, she gave a brief smile at what she had accomplished just now.

**You lied to him Angela, **a blonde woman spoke softly after emerging from the shadows behind her.

**I merely omitted some facts, Tracy. **She replied spinning her chair to look back at the blonde woman.** The two incidents have depleted our resources and have exhausted our medical personnel. I just didn't tell him that it would take us mere hours to re-supply.**

**Fury won't think of it that way. **Tracy snapped.

**And how would he ever find out? **She replied. **Besides, I have just ensured that no matter what happens to S.H.I.E.L.D., The Company will endure. That is all that matters.**

**I hope for your sake, that you're not wrong. **Tracy stated before walking out of the room herself.

Sighing she stood up, walking to the window she thought, _Children… no matter what age they get to they still need a mother's hand to guide them._ Looking out at the window she gave a gentle smile thinking of how her actions have just helped to save her children and her future descendants.

…

* * *

Okay. That is a wrap. I'm not sure whether I should make this a one-shot or try to continue. But please do review. Be honest and speak your mind. Thank you.


	2. The Girl in the Flower Dress

**Speaking**

_Thinking_

Disclaimer : I neither own Heroes nor Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. If I did, I wouldn't be writing here.

* * *

**Coulson is up and the head of a new division. **Peter looked up from a file on the table to look at his fellow council members.

From his right was, Tracy Strauss, Matt Parkman, Gabriel Gray, Mohinder Suresh, before coming full circle to Claire Bennet on his left. All of them together make up the Council who were in charge of the daily happenings of the Company and now the Index, a branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. who was in charge of keeping track of people with abilities.

**Matt, have you had a chance to evaluate them? **Peter asked looking at the head of security.

**I was able to make a few enquiries as well as a few walk ups. They seem to all check out, but I am not so sure about Agent Ward and Skye. **Matt said

**How so? **Peter replied.

**Skye is a variable; **he said whilst simultaneously handing out the two subjects' files to his fellow council members.** Some digging into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s records shows that they were involved in her upbringing, but there isn't any more Intel on the matter. So at this moment, she is mostly a loose cannon. Agent Ward, on the other hand, **he indicated to the other file he handed out,** is a different matter. Impeccable records as well as an impressive skill set. **Matt said.

**So, what is the problem? **Peter asked.

**That's the thing. It is almost too perfect. However when you go into his past, there are some gaps as well as some alarming issues, most notably his connection with his mentor, Agent John Garett. There are several Red Flags about the man's loyalties and motives, but nothing conclusive. **Matt replied.

**What about their first few mission together? **Peter remarked.

**It was a success. A few bumps along the way, but it all worked out. **Matt replied.

**What about Peterson? Is he stable? **Peter pressed on.

**I was listening in in the next room. It seems that S.H.I.E.L.D. will be a good fit for him, considering his desires, however I'd like a team on his son in case anything happens, **Matt replied thinking of his past experience with Molly as well as his son.

**Excuse me, gentlemen. But it seems we have a problem. An Enhanced was just reported missing by his handler. **Tracy interrupted after receiving a report on her phone.

**Who? **Peter asked.

**A pyrokinetic, by the name of Chan Ho Yin. He was abducted from his apartment. **Tracy replied.

**Could this be connected to the security breach that occurred a few days ago? **Asked Mohinder.

**A possibility, **said Tracy as she perused the list of data that was compromised by the breach. **I can have a team on standby to retrieve him as soon as Walker finds him.**

**No. **Matt exclaimed. **I don't want Molly to be a part of any of this, especially if it involves a possible dangerous situation.**

**Matt, sooner or later, she will have to leave the nest. You can't protect her forever. ** Peter said pleadingly before taking a breath. **However, I do agree in not involving Molly. **Directing his gaze to Tracy. **Can Micah trace the hack and link it to a possible suspect?**

**He is doing it now. **She replied. **A cursory examination of how the hacker was able to get into the system has already led him into a Deep Web Forum that appears to be linked to the Rising Tide. We'll know more when he's done.**

**Good. **Peter nodded his head. **Send it over to Coulson's team when he's done. **Turning to face his niece, **Claire, I want you to prep a team and rendezvous with Coulson. **Pausing for a bit, he continued **and get the Haitian as well. We may need to do a Cleanup.**

**Got it. I'll have them prepped and ready to go. **She gave a curt nod.

**Okay then, what else do we need to discuss? **Peter continued looking around at his fellow council members.

THE BUS

**Welcome aboard. **Coulson stated as a blonde woman and a black man walked into the BUS. Shaking their hands, he commented, **I'm sorry but I wasn't properly briefed about the situation.**

**That is alright. My name is Claire, **the Blonde replied, **and this is Remy, **whilst giving her partner a slight nod. **We have been tasked to assist you in retrieving Mr Chan Ho Yan by the Index.**

**I wasn't aware that the Index had agents at its disposal.** Coulson queried.

The only answer he received a just a slight smile.

**Very well. We have apprehended the person involved in the hack. Please come this way. **Coulson said as he guided the pair to the Brig. **Unfortunately, we haven't been able to crack him yet, but my team is currently digging through his files. I'm sure we'll be able to get the Intel out of him.**

**That won't be necessary. We have already found something. **She replied. **It seems that your Hacker has received about a million dollars for escapade into our systems. **She paused as Coulson turned around to face her. **You seem disappointed?**

**A member of my team knows him. **Coulson replied, sensing her query. **She seems to think that our hacker is a stand-up guy.**

**Well, I'm sure she'll get over it**. She replied. **I have a team in Hong Kong waiting for a location. So let's get this over with.**

**Agent Coulson, on behalf of the Index, I would like to thank you and your team for your assistance in retrieving our firebug. **Claire said to Coulson as the rest of his her team were busy securing Chan Ho Yin for transport back to the Company.

**It was no problem, but I have to say, your partner has quite a unique gift. **Coulson said as he turned his gaze towards the Haitian, who was helping the rest of the agents.** If it weren't for him, we would never have been able to capture the asset alive. **He continued,

**Yes, his power to neutralize the powers of any Enhanced does come in handy. **Turning to face Coulson, she continued. **What do you plan to do with the hacker?**

**We're putting him under electronic surveillance. If he does anything out of line, we'll know. **Coulson replied.

Accepting his reply with a nod, she continued. **Good, before we wrap this up, I need to see him as well as debrief your team. **

**Of course, I'll have them meet up in the Conference Room. **Coulson replied.

Looking around she couldn't help but notice the looks her teammates were shooting at her. The betrayal that was clearly in their eyes broke her heart a little, but she joined S.H.I.E.L.D. for a reason and at this point there was no use crying over spilled milk. She would just have to make up for it to them.

Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she saw the blonde woman, no Claire, walk into the Conference room they were all gathered at. Damn, when she first saw her, she thought that she was probably just a pushover in terms of the physical side like Simmons was, but the way she handled herself against those Centipede Soldier. Boy, and she thought May was tough. Claire managed to defeat most of her opponents with just a single strike. Not to mention her partner, able to neutralize the power of the enhance allowing the team to be successful in their containment.

**Thank you all for joining me on this debrief. Claire** started.** Unfortunately our division within S.H.I.E.L.D. is above your clearance level. As such we will need to enact a few safety protocols. **She said whilst taking out her phone and placing it on the desk screen.

Suddenly files were being accessed all around them. Surveillance photos, files on her Ex as well as any record of how she got into the system. All of them were being pulled up and then either erased or changed.

**What are you doing? **Coulson demanded. **I am Clearance Level 8. Even if the rest of my team are not cleared to know of this, I should at least be privy to this information. **He continued with a glare.

As fast as it started, the various screens went dark signalling the end of whatever was happening. **Unfortunately the information requires Level 10.** She said whilst retrieving her phone and giving a sharp twist that let loose a slight hiss.

_What the…_ That was all she thought about before everything went black.

* * *

Author's note : Hi everyone. Sorry about the long wait for the update. I have the story planned in my head of which I would do like a little snippet of what the folks from Heroes would do in the situation. Please Read and Review.


End file.
